


Why Her? Why Not Me?

by awkwardjazzy



Series: 365 Fresh [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry for this, M/M, boy this is trash.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Hwitaek shouldn’t care, he really shouldn’t care that his best friend shows no romantic interest in him, but he cares so much. He wishes with every bone in his body, every fiber of his being, that he could be Hyuna even just for a day because then his feelings would be reciprocated for an extremely slim amount of time.





	Why Her? Why Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hyuna's covered in blood, the reasoning comes in later in the sequelish thingy. this is all basically trash and I hate it, but I don't hate it enough to delete it so I'm uploading it. It really doesn't say much when I say I hate my writing because I always say I hate everything I write so ehh. Anywho:  
> This is based off the 365 Fresh video, except my main pairing is Huidawn because I love them. I'm so sorry for this crappiness in advance.

“Hwitaek!”

The first thing Hwitaek hears when he opens his eyes is his  ~~ crush’s ~~ roommate’s frantic yelling. He begins to panic, thinking that something horrible is happening to his best friend of over five years, and jumps right out of the bed. He practically sprints into the kitchen, where the voice seemed to be coming from, and looks around quickly before huffing in annoyance.

“What?”

“We’re out of food.”

“So go to the store, you know the place where you trade money for food.”

Hyojong rolls his eyes and lightly shoves Hwitaek.

“Why would I take your job?”

“Can’t this wait till tomorrow?”

“Ugh, fine! But you better stop right after work!”

“Okay, now can I go back to bed?”

“Not unless I go with you, you always leave me no room!”

“Then come on!”

Hwitaek follows Hyojong into their only bedroom and waits for him to lay down before joining him, waiting for Hyojong to curl into his side like always. When Hyojong finally does is when Hwitaek wraps his arms around the younger’s waist and closes his eyes, succumbing to the sleep he’d been desperately needing.

//

It’s been a long day at work and all Hwitaek wants to do is go home and sleep so he doesn’t have to continue pining over his best friend and feeling pathetic, but of course he can’t because he’s whipped so he’s on his way to the grocery store for Hyojong. He hates that he’s so weak when it comes to Hyojong, only because he’s so painfully in love with him. Today he’s getting groceries and, if asked to by Hyojong, tomorrow he’d jump off the nearest bridge into ongoing traffic, just to see Hyojong smile as bright as he did last night. 

Once at the grocery store, he practically runs to get everything so he can go home and cry himself to sleep. He quickly reaches the checkout counter and finishes as quickly as he can before leaving the store and practically throwing his groceries somewhere near the trunk of his car. He quickly hops in, pulls out of the parking lot and safely drives the speed limit while thinking of mashing the pedal until he’s flying down the road.

Hwitaek is driving down the road in a comfortable silence when he passes a barber shop and notices a girl sitting on the corner with blood all over her. He wants to keep driving, but the kindness kicks in and he stops and asks her if she’s okay. Concern flashes across his face when she looks up and quickly shakes her head no. worried, he asks her if she needs a ride anywhere, but all she could concentrate on was a girl named Sohyun who ‘shouldn’t have done that.’ When he finally does get her attention he asks her if she needs a ride again and receives a violent nod of her head. She all but jumps in the car and looks at him with appreciation.

“Anywhere in particular?”

“No, I have nowhere to go.”

“Oh, well I can ask my roommate if you can crash with us until you find somewhere else.”

Hwitaek shoots a quick text to Hyojong on his phone telling him he’s bringing a girl home and that he should use his nickname because she’s sketchy.

“There are wet wipes.”

“What?”

“In the glove compartment, there are wet wipes, if you’d like to clean yourself.”

“Thank you.”

“Also, I need to know what size you are. I’m going to stop by the store and buy you some clothes so you can change out of them.”

Hyuna quickly relays all of her information to Hwitaek, including her clothing preference, before he tells her to go to the bathroom in the front of the store quickly so she can wait for the clothes. When they enter the store she makes a run for the bathroom as he goes to the back of the store to look for clothes. He receives weird looks and brushes it off with a soft ‘they’re for my friend’. The surrounding girls wiggle their eyebrows as they watch him head for the check out.

Once he’s paid, he quietly knocks on the bathroom door and hands her the clothes. He waits for what seems like thirty seconds before she comes out in her brand new clothes and her old clothes in a bag, and ushers him towards the door so they can leave the inquisitive stares from the other shoppers. They quickly make it to the car and get back on the road again, Hwitaek sparing glances at the girl he’s helping.

“Well, what’s your name?”

“Huh? Oh, my name’s Hyuna.”

“Well, I’m Hui and my roommate’s name is Edawn.”

“Thank you so much for helping me out.”

“No problem.”

Soon enough they quickly made it to the house and opened the garage door to see an expectant Hyojong.

“Do you know what time it is? I thought you got into a car accident! My God! Next time tell me you’ll be home late!”

“I texted you.”

“An hour ago! I was so worried!”

“I’m sorry, I’ll tell you next time.”

“Thank you, that’s all I ask for.”

“Alright, oh! This is Hyuna, the girl I texted you about.”

“Hi Hyuna, I’m Edawn. We don’t have an extra bed, but you can have ours and we’ll share the couch.”

“No it’s fine, I’ll just share with you guys. I can’t sleep very well these days, and maybe knowing that there are two different people with me I might be able to.”

Panic suddenly sets in. Hyojong and Hwitaek share quick glances with each other, terrified to let the girl Hwitaek found covered in blood sleep with them.

“Alright, I’ll go get the extra pillows.”

Hyojong sends another quick nervous glance Hwitaek’s way before entering the house and searching for the extra pillow he promised to have (that he knew they didn’t). When Hyojong left Hyuna spoke up quietly.

“How long have you two been dating?”

“What? Oh, we’re not together.”

“What?”

“We’re just friends…”

“You’re just friends? but-”

“But what? There’s nothing between us.”

“And you’re upset about it, aren’t you?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because you love him.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Yes, I think he’s the only person that can’t see it.”

Just as Hwitaek’s about to answer, Hyojong bursts through the door.

“Hui, we don’t have any extra pillows.”

“It’s okay.”

Hyojong quickly looks in Hyuna’s direction.

“Hyuna, you can have my pillow.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t need one.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just cuddle up to Hui and he can be my pillow.”

Hwitaek notices the small smirk that’s playing on Hyuna’s face before she drops it and turns to Hyojong.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to if it’ll make you two uncomfortable.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Hui and I always end up cuddling anyway, so there’s really no difference.”

“Okay, as long as it’s okay with you.”

“Right this way.”

Hyojong leads a smirking Hyuna to the bedroom and tells her she can sleep next to the wall so she doesn’t fall off the bed before crawling in after her and pulling Hwitaek on top of him. He cuddles up to Hwitaek and Hwitaek prays to whatever god listening, hoping that Hyojong can’t feel the way his heartbeat increases erratically; hoping that Hyojong didn’t hear his intake of breath when he pulled Hwitaek on top of him; hoping that Hyojong doesn’t notice the pink dusting his cheekbones and reaching as far up as his ears; hoping that Hyojong can’t feel his uneven breathing; hoping that Hyojong doesn’t mind when he laces his fingers through his soft blonde hair and wraps one arm around his waist; hoping that Hyojong can’t see right through him. He sends messages to his erratic heartbeat, lulling it into a calm state of regularity again as Hyojong places his head on Hwitaek’s chest and closes his eyes falling into a deep slumber.

//

Hwitaek pretends not to notice the fact that Hyojong spends less and less time with him. He pretends that everything is normal and that Hyojong isn’t drooling over Hyuna. He pretends that his heart isn’t two seconds from shattering, pretends that he isn’t breaking as each day goes by. He pretends he doesn’t miss the attention that refuses to admit he’s longing for. 

He doesn’t want to, but he yearns for conversation; not the small talk they share when Hyuna’s out and Hyojong’s face is in his phone (most likely texting her), he desperately wants Hyojong to look at him, actually talk to him.

When did Hyojong stop caring for him? When did he stop noticing Hwitaek and start putting Hyuna in the spotlight? How long has Hyojong been leaving him out? But even so, Why does he continue to break his heart and put up with the pain?

Because he’s too far gone. He is so hopelessly in love with Hyojong and he wonders if the looks Hyuna sends his way are looks of arrogance, pride that she gets Hyojong all to herself and Hwitaek is left to sulk. He’s fucking whipped and he doesn’t care how much he’s hurting, because as long as Hyojong’s smiling he can take the pain; even when the smile is no longer directed at him.

//

Hwitaek wakes up on the floor of the bedroom he shares with Hyojong and Hyuna. He knows he shouldn’t feel dejected, but he can’t help but to feel left out. Ever since he found her covered in blood and brought her to Hyojong, Hyojong has had all of his attention focused on the red haired beauty. It’s been three weeks since he found this girl and brought her to Hyojong for help, and ever since then he’s been following her around like a lost puppy. He hates it, he hates every single second of it. He hates the fact that Hyojong talks to her more; he hates that Hyojong spends more time with her; he hates that Hyojong seems to fit with her better; he hates that Hyojong could possibly love her. He hates every moment that he has to sit there and endure all of their cute, bubbly shit and he wants to hurl every time he hears her disgustingly cute giggle, wants to shove his face into a pillow and never release. He wants nothing more than to have Hyojong to himself, like they always used to be, but he can’t with  _ her _ around.

He knows he’s over reacting because Hyojong’s never showed interest in Hyuna, but then again he’s never shown any interest in Hwitaek either. Hwitaek shouldn’t care, he really shouldn’t care that his best friend shows no romantic interest in him, but he cares so much. He wishes with every bone in his body, every fiber of his being, that he could be Hyuna even just for a day because then his feelings would be reciprocated for an extremely slim amount of time. Hwitaek, for a moment, believes that he still has a chance, believes that the small sliver of hope, that is continuously and rapidly decreasing, is still very much alive. There’s that small part of his brain in the far back corner of his mind that tells him Hyojong will eventually love him. Hwitaek is so focused on his one-sided love with Hyojong that he doesn’t notice the way Hyuna avoids Hyojong’s eyes; the way she curls into herself when Hyojong tries to initiate any type of skinship; the way she talks about her ‘best friend’ Sohyun with a sad voice and a smile so blindingly bright that it makes Hyojong question if they’re just friends. He’s so blindly in love with Hyojong that he forgets to spare Hyuna glances, and he never gets the chance to notice the name of the number she keeps hesitating to call on her phone, he never gets the chance to notice the way she looks at Hyojong is if he were her brother and nothing else. He’s so in love that he can’t tell that Hyuna’s hurting and only trying to find a way to fix anything.

He hates seeing them together, holding each other while talking in hushed whispers. He hates the fact that Hyojong would rather spend his time with Hyuna, he hates that Hyojong would talk to Hyuna about his problems, he hates that Hyojong only seems to like being around her. He hates that Hyojong only cares about her; Hwitaek being left, forgotten. He hates everything this girl has led to, but he keeps his mouth shut. He closes his mouth and he never opens it with thoughts concerning Hyuna and Hyojong’s recent closeness. He chooses to just stay quiet, taking the option to stop talking altogether than to talk about a topic he can’t bear to talk about.

Rather than talking it out with Hyojong, Hwitaek decides to take the couch and sleep there from now on. He decides that not talking to Hyojong would be better than trying to act normal knowing that he’s in love with someone who will never love him. It’s his mission to avoid Hyojong at all costs. Everything goes fine at first, until Hyuna notices that is. She asks Hwitaek if he’d like to talk about it, but all she gets in return is the roll of Hwitaek’s eyes and a huff in annoyance before he turns his attention back to the cracked T.V screen in order to keep his emotions in check. He clicks through the limited channels (in order to distract himself from the tears threatening to spill) and settles for a small cooking show that he showed little interest in. She takes the hint that maybe we wouldn’t like to talk about it, and she leaves him alone. She does, however, mention it to Hyojong that ‘Hui seems more distant’ but only receives the wave of a hand in return.

From then on avoiding Hyojong was simple; it was as easy as breathing. It’s not like Hyojong noticed anyway. All he noticed was Hyuna, whom he was sketchy about at first (hell he and Hyojong gave her fake names because they didn’t trust her) and now he’s all over her. He finds it sickening, but as long as he distances himself, he won’t have to see anything. He does, however, stick to the routine of waking Hyojong up in the hopes that he won’t notice his ever growing distance, but Hwitaek doubts he will with how far he has his head up Hyuna’s ass.

//

It takes Hyojong all of four days to notice that his best friend is ignoring him, but he doesn’t act on it. He thinks that if Hwitaek wants to ignore him, then he’ll do it right back no matter how insensitive it sounds. He’ll just continue hanging out with Hyuna (who he thinks he likes as more than a friend, but doesn’t want to admit it because if he does then he might not like her anymore) and ignore Hwitaek until he understands that he’s being childish with his actions. He wonders why Hwitaek would want to ignore him anyway, it’s not like he’s paid much attention to him in the past few weeks since Hyuna arrived. Oh. 

_ Oh. _

He quickly walks up to Hyuna and pulls her into the bedroom so he could get advice because Hwitaek’s in the shower and won’t be looking for them. She sits on the bed and gives him an inquisitive look, eyebrows raised and a question on the tip of her tongue.

“I need your help.”

//

Hyuna has many questions when she’s pulled into the room, but she just sits on the bed waiting for Edawn to speak.

“I need your help.”

This leads to even more questions, but she throws them all to the back of her mind in order to help out with anything she can.

“With what?”

“Hui.”`

“What about him?”

“I think he’s ignoring me.”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“You knew?”

“I asked him if he wanted to talk about it, but he just didn’t want to.”

“Anyway, I need your help. I think he’s ignoring me because he thinks I’ve been ignoring him.”

“Maybe you should hang out with him more.”

Hyuna knew then that Hui was in love with Edawn. Only a fool couldn’t see it, and apparently Edawn was a fool. He couldn’t figure out that Hui loved him and it seemed that he couldn’t figure out that he loved Hui back. She wanted to scream it in his face, but she composed herself and kept her mouth shut about Hui’s secret.

“I think you’ve been neglecting him because you like him.”

“What, where would you get a crazy idea like that? Of course I don’t like him as more than a friend.”

“Whatever you say.”

//

Hyojong rolls his eyes at her statement. Of course he didn’t like Hwitaek, why would he? There was nothing about Hwitaek that stood out: not his sparkling eyes, his artificial blonde hair that he knew how to make look good, not his smile that melted Hyojong, and definitely not the way Hwitaek looked at him like he was the only person in the world. He was simply unaffected by all of Hwitaek’s charms, until Hyuna brought up the possibility that is. He tried to ignore that possibility because Hwitaek loving him back was impossible and Hyojong liked Hyuna anyway.

“It’s honestly impossible. How could I like a dork like him?”

“Whatever you say.”

Hyuna surges forward and kisses him softly. All of the possible ways he thought this could go (yes, he’s thought this through ever since she arrived with her bright red lips and ginger hair) didn’t happen.He didn’t feel anything, nothing at all. He felt no attraction to her anymore; all it took was one kiss for him to question everything he thought to be true and he didn’t like it one bit. He felt empty in a way; like this wasn’t what he wanted. She wasn’t Hwitaek-

_ Wait….what?  _

“Hey guys, I’m going to- Oh, I’m so sorry. I’ll just be leaving.”

_ Oh great, something I’ll have to explain to Hwitaek when he gets back from God knows where he’s going. _

//

Hwitaek walked straight out of the room after apologizing for walking in and walked straight to the shit pile they called a car. He drove all the way to the supermarket in silence and walked into the store with tears threatening to spill over. He walked throughout the store solemnly and got everything he needed as quickly as possible, but took his time driving home. When he finally found his way back into the garage of the building he sat in his car, frustrated. Before he knew it, the tears started flowing and he repeatedly hit his head off the steering wheel to try and forget that image engraved in his mind; the picture of Hyojong kissing Hyuna. He felt sick to his stomach, but wiped his eyes nonetheless and made sure he didn’t look puffy in the rear view mirror before grabbing the bags and walking into the house like he didn’t just have his heart broken thirty minutes ago. When he walks in the house he half expects Hyojong to walk up and apologize and tell him it wasn’t what it looked like, but that didn’t happen. All he got in response was beer bottles littering the floor of the living room and a half finished bottle of vodka on the table.

_ Hyojong must be drunk. _

//

Hyojong doesn’t remember much about getting drunk, all he remembers is asking to talk to her about Hwitaek and now he’s intoxicated and sitting across from Hyuna, who he should be attracted to, whining about how ‘Hui’ will never love him. He continues to whine until he falls backwards on the bed and feels the smooth sheets come in contact with his bare back and-

_ When did I take my shirt off? _

Next thing that registers is Hyojong is sleeping and Hyuna is taking her top and bra off before falling unconscious next to him on the bed.

//

Hwitaek quietly walks up to the door to wake them up for dinner when he notices the door’s actually closed. It’s concerning that the door isn’t at least ajar, waiting to be pushed open the rest of the way. He takes a deep breath before turning the knob of the door only to see a naked Hyojong next to a naked Hyuna (he assumes). It hurt, it really did seeing the one person he truly loved laying next to a girl he met 21 days ago. It hurt even worse knowing that he probably had sex with her. He quickly walked out of the room and closed the door, not caring if it slammed as he marched back into the kitchen in search of his keys. Once he found his key chain next to the picture of him and Hyojong on the counter, he walks back into the garage and starts up his shit pile. He opens the garage, exits, and shuts the door again before driving off without looking back.

//

Hyuna wakes up to the slamming of a door, she assumes the bedroom door. She quickly gets up and finds her top before putting it on and going to see if there was anyone there. When she reaches the kitchen she sees multiple bags of groceries on the counter and goes into the garage to see if Hui needed any help, but when she got to the garage there was no car. Confused, she walked to the front door and watched as Hui quickly sped out of sight.

_ He left? _

Hyuna walks back into the room and assesses the situation. Hui’s gone, he’d left them alone, just the two of them. He’s probably not coming back. 

_ He’s just giving up on Edawn? _

Hyuna walked back into the bedroom and shook Edawn awake frantically, not caring if he was grumpy because this was important. When he finally did wake up, he looked at her incredulously, but she didn’t have time to care. She was panicking and she needed his help because they were friends and he should know where Hui’s going.

“Hui’s gone.”

//

The first thing Hyojong registers when he wakes up is that Hyuna is shaking him violently with  a look of pure terror on her face. He looked at her and waited for her to calm down, but she never did. Her breathing quickened and she became even more panicky, uneven labored breaths coming in shallow huffs as her eyes watered.

“Hui’s gone.”

Hyojong jumped out of the bed and practically scrambled to his feet looking for clothes to wear.

“What?”

_ How could he just leave me alone? _

Hyojong couldn’t believe that Hwitaek would just leave. He has to come back, he just has to.

_ He is coming back, right? _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that was my fic. I'm sorry if it's so bad, but comments are much appreciated! I really love hearing how I can better my writing so all suggestions are really helpful! I love you all for reading through this crappy fic.  
> ~Stay Beautiful.


End file.
